


Your Love is Lost on Me

by jackfalahee



Category: HTGAWM, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfalahee/pseuds/jackfalahee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a random prompt on tumblr:<br/>"Anyone wanna write me a fic about Oliver finding the flowers in a bin outside his apartment???</p>
<p>Cause I just……"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is Lost on Me

Oliver had just stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel when he heard his coworker, Aiden, talking to a muffled voice he couldn’t quite distinguish. It kind of sounded like Aiden’s boyfriend, Tom, but then he heard the voice asking for himself. And he realized who it was.

 

Connor. They had a thing going on for around three months, and during those three months, Connor had made it clear to Oliver that he wasn’t looking for a relationship, and at the beginning, Oliver felt the same.

 

But somewhere along those three months, Oliver had started to feel differently towards Connor without even recognizing it (until Connor had cheated on him).

Oliver ran a towel through his hair, then wrapped it around his waist. Did he really want to see Connor?

 

He had a small debate with himself, and eventually decided that he was okay with seeing him. He was actually more than okay with it, but that’s beside the point.

 

Oliver rushed out of the bathroom to see Connor, but heard Aiden shut the door. His heart felt like it had been snapped in half, but it didn’t hurt as badly as it had the time before.

“Aiden,” Oliver ran to the door, “I need to see him. I need to talk to him. I need to-”

 

Aiden pulled Oliver into a comforting hug as Oliver started to cry, shaking from the pain that he felt. “Hey, hey. It’ll be okay.”

 

After Oliver had calmed down a bit, Aiden led him to his room, and he fell asleep, exhausted from thinking (and crying) about Connor.

 

-

 

Oliver woke up to the loud ringing of his alarm clock. He groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his closed eyes. He really, _really_ wasn’t looking forward to the day of work ahead of him, especially after the crying episode he had had the night before.

 

Oliver knew Aiden was already at work, so he was lonely as he stood up from the bed and began to get ready.

 

After Oliver had taken another calming shower, he styled his hair, put on his glasses, and got dressed. He had just grabbed his keys and stepped outside of the apartment, locking his door, when he saw that he had almost stepped on a small plastic bin.

There was a note on top of the yellow tulips (which were, by the way, Oliver’s favorite color. And flower). It was in a handwriting style that Oliver knew he should remember, but couldn’t quite place whose it was.

 

He picked up the bin and unlocked his door, walking slowly back into his apartment as he smiled down at the flowers. It was probably Aiden who left them, since he knew that Oliver had a bad night.

 

-

 

Needless to say, after Oliver read the short note, he had to call in sick for work. The handwriting of the letter got messier as it continued, and it broke Oliver’s heart into pieces.

 

_Oliver,_

_I’m sorry. I really screwed up._

_I know I said that I don’t like the concept of relationships, but I would like to try again with you. I really do like you, but it seems like you’re doing just fine without me._

_I stopped by last night, but your boyfriend answered the door, and I just lost it._

_I miss you, Oliver. I really do._

_I’m sorry. I know that will never be enough, but I’m sorry._

_I think I love you._

_Connor_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr (and leave additional prompts in my ask) at;  
> morelikefalahey.tumblr.com  
> htgawmlibrary.tumblr.com


End file.
